


Honesty Hour

by Andletsbringpearl (Perzik), Perzik



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chemical: A Moicy Fan Zine, Easily Flustered Moira O'Deorain, F/F, Light-Hearted, Moicy Zine, Romance, trapped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perzik/pseuds/Andletsbringpearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perzik/pseuds/Perzik
Summary: Moira and Angela spend some time together in an unexpectedly confined space.





	Honesty Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my finished work for Chemical: A Moicy Fan Zine! 
> 
> I'm really pleased to have written for this Zine. The organisers were kind enough to let me tiptoe past (destroy) the word limit so, please enjoy my longest work posted to date and as always, let me know your thoughts!

Moira O’Deorain always knew how to get what she wanted. She carried with her a distinctive charm; a life’s worth of experience best used for manipulating any and all situations. While it had become second nature for her to read genetic code and data with ease, Moira found it almost as easy to read the people around her and bend them to her will. At least, she found it easy to read _most_ people. There were a few that eluded her deductions, namely one Doctor Angela Ziegler, who had come to attract Moira’s attention much more than she cared to admit.

At this stage in her life, Moira had grown used to control. All that she did was done with great planning and precision, so it would be surprising for her to feel weak in the face of simple attraction. Even so, Angela possessed some innate ability that set Moira in an unfamiliar state; heart open and vulnerable, left to grope blindly in the dark of her own feelings.

Despite her intelligence, it had taken some months for Moira to realise the weight of her affections for Angela. Unexpected as they had been, Moira came to accept them. She held onto them privately, playing her cards close to her chest, for she could envision each unfortunate outcome were she to admit them openly. In contrast, she couldn’t fathom how to bring the subject up in a way not intensely awkward for them both.

Now, opportunity had always made a fine habit of presenting itself to Moira at the most auspicious of times. Never quite sure whether to put it down to luck or her own abilities, it was only when opportunity revealed itself in the form of working late in close proximity with Angela herself that solidified to Moira that she was undeniably lucky.

Hard at work, the weekend had approached the two of them much faster than anticipated. After their research paths forked in the road so much as to meet, it had seemed practical to collaborate if they were to have any chance of success, given the deadlines that loomed overhead.

It was not Moira’s usual style to seek nor accept assistance, particularly as she held her own capabilities in such high regard. Nevertheless, as it neared six o’clock and neither of the doctors had gained any substantial ground on their current projects, shaking at her desk from the caffeine with more loose ends than leads no longer seemed like the best option. When Moira looked up from her notes with bleary eyes to see that Angela was in a similar state, she accepted the doctor was, at the very least, an equivalent mind to pitch ideas with. When Angela had been the one to suggest they put a stopper in for now, head home and start early on it together next shift, Moira had keenly agreed.

Following a short discussion, however, they decided that rather than lose sight of the matter, doubling down a little while longer might garner more fruitful results. With Overwatch applying pressure and their breakthroughs few and far between, Angela had reluctantly suggested they pull an all-nighter to get ahead. They agreed to take a break back at their personal quarters, eat something more nutritious than the stale offerings of the breakroom (One could only exist on black coffee for so long), and meet back at the precinct around eight o’clock.

Moira, as ever, needed no excuse to spend time in the lab. Truth be told, the prospect of a late night at work was nothing new, but she was downright pleased to be offered a genuine reason to spend time with Angela. Of course she would deny that, if accused.

Still, aside from her more personal motives, Moira wanted to get the project off the ground. Months of meeting dead ends had become far more irksome to her than it was satisfyingly challenging. She had grown tired of Overwatch’s unreasonable pushing and would appreciate the reprieve that some successful results would bring. She hurried home and arrived three minutes sooner than usual, a feat she credited to the excitement fluttering in her chest.

Wanting to prepare effectively for both impressing Angela and a potentially long night of slogging through papers and lengthy tests, Moira laid out her clothes and made sure to eat, difficult as that was. Her stomach churned with nerves. As she rushed herself through a scalding shower, scenarios for the evening flooded her thoughts; many good, some like fantasy and a few less pleasant which pinched her ego into place.

Moira tried not to deflate her own elation with thoughts of rejection. Pausing for the first time since she had left the lab, she picked at the blanket on the edge of her bed, mind filing through memories of Angela’s more negative reactions toward her. Wanting to dismiss them quickly, she roughly towel-dried her hair and shook the thoughts aside. She combed her red hair through, gelling it into place and thinking rather well of herself as she stepped out, wearing a fresh black shirt and a bright teal tie.

 

Moira took the steps to Overwatch HQ two at a time, wanting to get there first. She collected herself at the top and walked in casually to wait for Angela’s arrival at the desk, which she noted was now unstaffed. She checked the time and realised the two of them might just be the only staff on site for the evening. Anxieties fought within her, and she resented them for coming to a head now of all times. Familiar footsteps broke her thoughts, as well as a shrill, sweet greeting.

“Moira,” Angela said, looking mildly concerned. “Have I kept you waiting? I-”

“I take it you’re ready to get back on track with this beam of yours?”  Moira said curtly, tapping her wristwatch.

Her nerves had forced the words out without proper thought. Already annoyed at herself, it was when she looked up to see the pang of hurt that ghosted over Angela’s face that she felt altogether rotten. Oh, how she wished she hadn't taken that tone. Moira often worried that she could come off rather more cold than she intended, towards those she held some fondness for, at least. Her sharpness would get her into trouble one day, of this she was sure, but while she chastised herself inwardly, thankfully, Angela didn't appear to take it too much to heart. As certain as the sun would set, she was smiling again.

“Of course. I’m looking forward to ‘learning a thing or two’ about my own theory from you, Moira. Isn’t that what you were saying earlier?”

Her eyes twinkled as she spoke. Moira felt her heart flutter and ache for that smile. She gestured for them to head toward the lab, allowing Angela to walk ahead first.

“Angela, if you ever expect to improve, you should always be open to peer review.” She said playfully. “Although, what am I thinking? A prodigy such as yourself must have it all worked out by now, I’m sure.”

To Moira’s relief, her teasing seemed to ease the tension. Angela shook her head at the comment and pouted cutely, something which Moira drank in with utmost delight. They crossed the floor together, Angela stepping ahead eagerly, which gave Moira the opportunity to admire her shapely silhouette. Angela removed her capelet elegantly as they walked and even such a benign practice made Moira’s heart throb. She tried to hide the hint of a smile as she noticed Angela’s heels were ever so slightly too high for her to be entirely comfortable, though she appreciated the way they accentuated the delightful view.

Angela looked back to cast comment over her shoulder.

“What you fail to consider is; I might work things out faster, were your peer reviews more helpful and less scathing.”

She faced forward again, though not before meeting Moira’s gaze with a look the redhead could only read as, well, rather provocative.

 _Interesting_ , Moira thought, somewhat thrown by Angela’s change in demeanour. A confident wiggle in her walk did not go unnoticed, either.

Angela spoke again, louder, as Moira lagged behind. Her voice had a charming sing-song tone to it, which revealed her smile even though Moira could not see it.

“Maybe I _should_ listen to you Moira, given your age, you've _much_ more experience than me.”

Moira let out a short, genuine laugh.

“Come on now Angela, lest you hurt my feelings.”

Angela paused as they reached the control panel for the elevators, nudging Moira playfully. It didn’t hurt a jot, but Moira feigned as though it did and Angela covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She pressed the call button and they waited a moment together in a comfortable silence. When there was no evidence of the elevator moving down to collect them, Angela pressed the call button repeatedly, then sighed when no light came on.

“Hm, do you suspect something’s wrong?”

Moira shrugged in response.

“No idea. Perhaps we should take the stairs?” She asked. “If you can manage, in those shoes of yours.” She added teasingly.

Angela made as though to speak, faltered, then took to the stairs. Moira caught her blushing before she had completely faced away, which made her feel unusually warm.

“Of course I can,” Angela mumbled.

“Of course you can,” Moira repeated, grinning. Their eyes met for barely a second before Angela looked ahead at where she was stepping, but she was suppressing a smile of her own, a sight that Moira committed to memory.

They didn’t speak during the four-floor climb but Moira made sure to maintain the same pace as her colleague, neither wanting to force her to walk too quickly and cause her discomfort, or be disrespectful and take too much of a liberty staring at her behind. When they reached their floor, Moira leaned her head toward the office.

“Would you prefer to start by going over everything out here first or, shall we dive straight in?”

“I think we should try to gather some fresh data. Honestly, all that paperwork has nothing new to offer.”

Moira nodded and let Angela lead the way. She knew a swathe of work lay ahead but nevertheless, she would do her best to enjoy the impromptu evening. Particularly as Angela seemed in as playful a mood as she felt herself.

They passed the offices and soon reached the laboratories. While the standard labs had somewhat relaxed regulations, the two of them tended to conduct their research under more stringent conditions which required a more controlled environment. Overwatch was owner to some of the best available equipment in this field and Moira made great and liberal use of this, despite her reluctance to follow each and every rule they struck her with.

As they came to the main laboratory entrance, they paused their light conversation about where they might begin once inside. Angela leaned forward to allow the retina scanning technology to take it’s reading but became puzzled when it was slow to respond. After a few seconds of warm-up, it took the scan but returned a red flash on the sensor, leaving the door locked.

Moira clicked her tongue, disgruntled.

“Does nothing in this place function as intended today?” She said bitterly, gently shooing Angela out of her way. “Here, let me try.”

Angela crossed her arms and exhaled but stepped to the side. Moira blinked a couple of times before performing the scan. However, she had no better luck. The display showed an error message neither of them had seen before and exasperated, Moira pinched the bridge of her nose and took one long, deep, breath.

“How frustrating.” She complained. “Hang on. I think I can get it to work.”

She rifled through her bag for a moment, muttering under her breath as she did so, before finding what she was searching for. Flipping open a relatively dusty panel beneath the retina scanner, Moira swiped an old ID card through and smiled triumphantly at Angela as the door unlocked.

“Why on Earth do you still have that?” Angela said inquisitively, knowing full well they had been instructed to return them months ago and that Moira had been well aware of that demand.

Moira shook her head dismissively as they pushed through the door into the changing area.

“I’d grown rather fond of having unlimited access to the lab, particularly in the rare case the retina scan was inactive.”

She removed her blazer, placed the card into one of the pockets and hung the garment neatly on the hook provided, avoiding further questions. Angela let it go, for now, but Moira could feel eyes on the back of her head and really rather wished her attraction to the woman didn’t make her want to crumble so badly under pressure. It wasn’t like her to lose her cool but Angela played to her weaknesses, whether she intended to or not. Moira knew it would help her to pay more attention to the fact that Angela now ranked above her, something Angela reminded her of whenever she pushed her buttons a little too hard.

Moira dropped her bag in the corner while Angela set hers down neatly, folding her capelet up and placing it on top.

To Moira's relief, the silence that then hung between them was still comfortable. Soon enough, they had put on their lab coats and pulled on each a pair of nitrile gloves before heading for the airlock door. Curiously, the first door was misaligned and the magnet catch clicked continuously to signal this, yet no alarm sounded. Moira dismissed it as yet another malfunction of the day but Angela eyed it suspiciously.

They walked through and, as per protocol, let the heavy door close behind them and lock before they crossed the airlock interior and tried the second door which led into the main laboratory.

Angela pressed the release button on the door panel. It didn't budge. She pushed against the door and when it gave no joy, she shook it more firmly and hit the release in quick succession, looking to Moira for assistance.

Moira, not focused on the door at all, was stood stock still, listening intently. She raised her hand to silence Angela’s frantic tries of the door and together they began to realise just how much trouble they were in.

“We're running on emergency power,” Moira stated plainly, shutting her eyes as if it would help her think more clearly. “That will be why the retina scanner wasn't working. The lift, too, I presume.”

Angela was almost a shade paler when she spoke again, wringing her hands together anxiously.

“It's so much quieter, how did we not notice that before?” She became animated in her frustration. “That's why you were listening just now. The air flow system isn’t working!”

“So it would seem,” Moira said slowly, thinking. She moved to lean back against the wall and was casual in her doing so - if she felt even a micron of concern over their situation, she didn’t show it. “It might get quite a bit warmer in here if we can't unlock the doors.”

Angela whipped around and pressed against the door again violently, letting her building anger vent out in grunts as she hammered the release button. After a few seconds, she swore, stopped and let out a short and pointed sigh. She braced her hands against the door, resting her forehead against it. When Moira looked over to her, she could see Angela squeezing her eyes shut, presumably with frustration.

“What should we do?”

Moira hummed thoughtfully. She looked around to observe their surroundings and appreciated that, while there was nothing of immediate concern to them, they couldn’t comfortably stay within the airlock for too long. No major power left the facility with no controlled air flow and in that strain, no temperature control for the lab and airlock itself. Moira felt reassured that the emergency power would maintain the temperature control for the test samples she had running but she felt less pleased knowing the two of them might suffer the longer they waited.

Particularly if Angela kept expending so much energy shaking the door, which she had resumed in Moira’s silence.

“Not that, for a start,” Moira said sharply, stepping forward to pull Angela away from the door. Without proper thought, she took a firm hold of Angela’s shoulders, who then froze, shocked at the contact. She relaxed quickly and spun around to face Moira who had just as abruptly let go, crossing her arms to put some distance between them.

“Well, what do you propose instead?” Angela said. Moira supposed that if Angela was at all uncomfortable with their closeness, she hid it well. Moira knew it was illogical to worry that Angela might hear her heart thumping but moved away regardless, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“I propose,” she began, “that we think about this calmly. After all, the best and most likely case is that someone has already been notified of the failure and is on their way to fixing it as we speak. No need to worry.”

Angela nodded slightly as she looked around.

“I suppose you’re right,” She agreed, “but suppose you’re not. Nobody will be on site until morning and that’s hours from now. I don’t think I can bear to be stuck in here for that long. Is there a way to override these doors from the inside?”

Moira laughed dryly. “I highly doubt it. If the magnetic releases aren’t functioning, we haven’t much hope of opening them ourselves.”

She pointed back toward the door they entered through.

“Even if I’d kept my keycard on me, there’s no access panel on this side of the door. Quite poorly designed, really.”

Angela smiled slightly at Moira’s attempt to lighten the situation, but she seemed annoyed at their lack of options. Moira diverted the conversation somewhat.

“Did you tell anyone you would be here?” Moira asked. “Oxton, perhaps?”

“No. I haven’t spoken to anyone since we left earlier. I never even checked my phone.”

Angela’s words inspired a frantic patting of her own pockets.

“My phone!” She searched her pant pockets first, even the back ones, moving up and into the many pockets of her lab coat before groaning in defeat. She gestured toward the first door.

“I must have left it in my bag. Please, tell me you have yours?”

Moira shook her head, shrugging to show her bare hands.

“I left everything outside.”

With a heavy sigh, Angela looked through the door’s small window. Her face was the picture of regret but even so, Moira found herself taken by just how beautiful Angela was, even when as stressed as she seemed. Angela braced her fist against the glass but must have reconsidered trying to break it, knowing how well reinforced it would be.

“I cannot believe this,” Angela grumbled. She walked the few steps it took to reach the middle of the airlock space and leaned lightly against the wall, allowing herself to slide down into a seated position with her legs resting neatly by her side. Moira admired her graceful movements, knowing full well that she’d make a dog's breakfast of it if she tried to do the same. Embracing that fact and not wanting to embarrass herself, she took the same few steps but set herself down gently, back against the wall a little way away from Angela and her legs crossed in front of her.

Moira was always fairly quiet. She deliberated carefully before speaking but knew what to say in as few words as she needed to say it. Except for now. Control was running like sand through her fingers. With her usual cool demeanour slipping fast, she could feel the air around them warming up, and she could sense Angela’s patience wearing thin.

“I really do not like waiting,” Angela said quietly.

Moira looked at the bare wall in front of them, trying desperately to think of a response. Her excitement from before was swiftly turning to dread – she wouldn’t forgive herself if this airlock debacle made Angela see her less favourably. Knowing that avoiding it altogether would seem rude, she tried to make conversation.

“Perhaps this is one of those situations where the phrase ‘it could be worse’ applies?”

Angela scoffed.

“How so?”

“Well, I imagine if we’d taken the lift, we would have gotten trapped there instead of here.”

Moira tried not to laugh as she watched Angela’s expression evolve through horror and realisation before she giggled softly into her hands. Moira hoped desperately that the heat she felt in her cheeks didn’t show. She let herself laugh a touch but stopped when Angela hung her face in her hands.

“Are you alright?” Moira said, a pang of concern hanging in her voice.

Angela rubbed her face and temples as if to ease her stress, then pulled a face when she realised she was still wearing her gloves. She removed them and set them aside, waving her hands to dry them after sweating with the heat.

“I, well,” she began, “it’s getting a little warm in here for one thing. How are you so calm?”

Moira nodded, feeling the heat herself. She had already taken her gloves off and shoved them into her pocket but she loosened her tie and shrugged, figuring now was a good a time as any to start being honest.

“I could quite easily panic, Angela, there just isn’t much point in doing so. It looks like we’re stuck here for the time being and, though I loathe to say it, we might as well make ourselves comfortable.”

Angela muttered a quiet agreement. She shifted awkwardly to remove her lab coat and place it beneath her as she sat. She prompted Moira to do the same.

“Well, then we might as well sit tight for now. That’s a little better, don’t you th-“ Angela paused. “Moira?”

Taking off her lab coat, Moira felt something creak in her pocket. At first, she stared incredulously at it, then rammed her hand in to fetch the item, holding it out for Angela to see.

“My lab communicator.” She said, standing up with a little too much enthusiasm. She righted herself and fumbled to turn the device on more calmly. “Do you think the signal will reach out of here?”

Angela waved animatedly as she stood up. Excited at the prospect but unsure of its chances of success, she waited in front of Moira, trying eagerly to see the device despite looking from the wrong side.

“What does it say? Is there any signal?”

Moira put the communicator on, blinking until her eye readjusted to its familiar interface. It chimed a few old notifications but as she clicked the control to scroll through her usual options, there was no live data, indicating the signal was weak, or absent. She sighed forcefully.

“Hm, no. Just our luck, I suppose.”

Looking straight through the blue screen of the device, Moira saw Angela’s posture slouch in defeat. It was a sight she wished she wasn’t accustomed to seeing, but lately, Angela’s endeavours had found as few successes as her own. At that moment, Moira felt it was too soon to give up. Granting that their plans for the evening had taken quite the nose-dive, she was still determined to spend the time wisely and impress Angela, if she could.

She paced around the airlock once, slowly, testing the signal strength. She paused close to the first door when a flood of data pinged onto the display before the signal dropped again.

“Oh,” She muttered. “Damn. I thought I had something there.”

“Try holding it up,” Angela said, pointing above Moira’s head. At Moira’s questioning glance, she let out a weak laugh. “Surely it’s worth a try?”

Moira removed the communicator and looked at it, unimpressed.

“And just how would I request assistance that way? By shouting into it from below?”

Angela rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, placing her hands on her hips in defiance. Moira could see she was stifling a grin and thanks to it, she failed to hide her own smug smile.

“Alright. I suppose there’s no harm in trying. If I had something to stand on, maybe I could manage it.”

There was barely anything in the airlock besides the two of them and certainly, nothing to stand on that would take either of them any closer to the high ceiling.

“Moira, do you think you could hold me up?”

The question caught Moira by surprise. In theory it should be quite easy to lift her, after all, Angela was quite a bit shorter than herself, but the mere suggestion of it made her mind race. She did her best to push all thoughts aside and nodded carefully in agreement, watching silently as Angela pulled her sweater neatly into place so it wouldn’t ride up. Moira cleared her throat, busying herself by looking idly around the airlock again.

Interrupted by Angela reaching up, their eyes came to meet. Angela gently took the communicator from Moira’s face and when her cool hand brushed Moira’s cheek, she could feel Angela’s eyes burning into her own, searching for a reaction almost as strongly as Moira tried not to show one. They shared eye contact for just a moment, but it was a moment enough for a barrage of feelings to wash over Moira, who clung desperately to the idea that she still had some semblance of control.

Feigning indifference, Moira spoke while Angela put on the communicator.

“Who will you call, should the signal hold?”

While it was a genuine question, Moira focused on calming her racing heartbeat more than processing Angela’s response.

Angela fiddled with the communicator for a moment, then said aloud the number and name of the member of personnel she wished to contact. She adjusted the way the communicator sat over her face and smiled at Moira as she approached her.

“Lena. She should have her phone.” She said, refreshed by her hopefulness. “She’s fast, too.”

Said with such admiration. Angela’s words caused a pang of jealousy to develop in Moira, so much that she barely acknowledged her with a distracted smile. Angela and Lena knew each other well, though to what extent Moira was unsure. It made her heart feel heavier, knowing that while she harboured grand feelings for Angela, there was still so much she didn’t know about her that others might. That Lena might.

Moira counted them off in her head, a list of facts she could only wish to know. She would often wonder which was Angela’s favourite song. Which time of year she liked the best, what she wanted most for her birthday or, and she could only hope to ever find out, how radiant she looked when she woke in the morning.

“Alright then. How shall we go about this?” She said abruptly, dismissing her own train of thought before it dampened her remaining confidence. Angela had removed her high heeled shoes already and was beaming up at her, full of determination. Moira felt her cheeks flush. She admired Angela’s resilience.

“Do you think I could sit on your shoulders somehow? Would that be comfortable?”

Seeing Angela’s cheeks redden, Moira dared to hope Angela felt the same electric tension dance between them that she did. Moira unbuttoned the cuffs of her sleeves and rolled them up.

“It’s probably our best option. Mind if I?” She reached out and let Angela step forward.

“Sure. Shall I just,“ Angela made to put her arms around Moira’s neck, pushed a strand of hair out of her face and giggled. “Oh, Moira, I hope I won’t be too heavy?”

Moira shook her head as she leant down.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Light as a feather.”

She hesitated before holding Angela around her thighs. She encouraged Angela to hold onto her shoulders before she stood up, hoisting Angela toward the ceiling.

“Whoa!” Angela squeaked in surprise. While Moira was certainly stronger than her slim frame suggested, it was the speed of the lift which caused Angela to panic and fling her arms out to steady herself. Unfortunately, she not only struck the side of Moira’s head as she flailed but hurled the two of them out of balance, Moira throwing them back against the door to save Angela from falling.

“Are you alright?” Moira asked quickly, suppressing a nervous laugh and managing to stand up, pulling Angela with her. She had caught her by the waist and felt very aware of that fact, letting go once she was sure Angela was standing freely.

“I’m fine,” Angela said, struggling through laughter to catch her breath. “Are you?”

She smiled and rubbed the side of Moira’s head apologetically. Moira chuckled and brushed her off, tutting at being fussed over.

“Well, I’m not dead yet. Though I’m disappointed, Angela. I thought if you wanted to do me in you’d be much more clever about it.”

Moira pushed Angela playfully. She pushed back, gently, and for a moment, Moira could have sworn she felt Angela let her touch linger. With the ice between them fully broken, Moira pressed boldly on with their mission.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?”

Moira waited for Angela’s agreement, then bent forward and braced her hands against her knees.

“Do you think you can climb up this way?” Moira asked. She helped guide Angela’s foot into place and supported her as she made it up safely onto her shoulders.

“Is this okay?” Angela said from above. Moira hummed affirmatively. “Okay. I’ve got a signal. Hang on.”

Moira waited patiently for Angela to connect with Lena. The Brit answered after a few seconds and Angela greeted her excitedly, making Moira sway to keep her steady.

“Lena, I’m so glad you picked up.”

“You alright, Love?” Came the reply. “This ain’t your usual number. You still at work or somethin’?”

Moira closed her eyes while they spoke, trying to think of anything else but Angela sitting on her shoulders, or the hand resting in her hair. She knew it was only to help keep her balance but Angela’s fingers played in Moira’s hair absentmindedly, and the feeling coursed through her like a bolt of lightning.

“ _You what_?! Are you pulling my leg? How’s that happened then? Are you by yourself?”

Moira could hear Lena’s shrill voice quite well despite Angela’s thighs muffing the sound. She couldn’t help but smirk at the young woman – despite her feelings of jealousy, from what she knew of Lena, she found her undeniably likeable.

“No, no, Moira’s with me.”

The way Angela said her name made Moira feel weak. She tried to listen while Angela spoke but her voice was hushed and Moira sensed Angela had turned the volume down on purpose. She didn’t catch much else before the call ended. When Moira looked up, Angela was blushing.

“Oh, shut up, Lena, stop it.” She said, giggling. “Okay. See you soon.”

Moira helped Angela down. Angela explained happily that Lena would be with them in about an hour, with help in tow.

“I thought you said she was fast?” Moira said mockingly.

Angela laughed. She took her seat on the floor again and patted the floor next to her, inviting Moira to sit and, of course, she obliged.

“She is, but she’s out for dinner with her girlfriend.” She leaned back against the cool wall. “Emily. She’s a total sweetheart. I told them we would be alright for a little while longer. I hope that was okay?”

“Of course. We shall await our rescue, then.”

 

They sat together silently. To Moira, who spent the time concerning herself with what to say, it felt like quite some time had passed them by. It was an exasperation to find her mind blank now, despite having planned numerous grand conversations for the evening before she left her quarters. Her fingernails bit into her palms as her worry heightened but it fell away in an instant when Angela spoke. 

It had only been four minutes.

“Once we get out of here, I’m going to go home and eat so much chocolate.” She turned to Moira and smiled. “I know tonight hasn’t gone as we planned but, we could still make the most of it, I guess. What will you do with the rest of your night?”

Moira thought the lack of fresh air might be getting to her, but she let her guard down nonetheless, supposing that after their failed evening, what would be would simply be.

“Reading, perhaps. Or, ah, watching cartoons.”

“Oh? Really, like what?” Angela said, smirking. She reached up to pull her hair tie out, letting her hair fall in waves to her shoulders, watching Moira follow her movements intently.

Moira shook her head, somewhat lost in Angela’s expectant gaze.

“Actually, I watch a lot of different things, animes mostly.” She ran a hand through her own hair and laughed.  “Although, I’m terrible for starting new ones before I finish the ones I’m already watching.”

Angela chuckled. Her smile was warm, and kind.

“I could say the same about my research lately. Lots of starting anew,” She said, looking down as she rubbed the hem of her sweater between her fingers. “But nothing finished.”

She huffed glumly, but soon brightened.

“You know, I didn’t know that about you, Moira.” She frowned. “I’ll admit, I don’t know much about you at all.”

They both stared down at Angela’s sweater. Moira uncrossed her legs, then crossed them again to find a comfortable spot on the cold floor.

“Would you like to? Know more, I mean.” Moira said quietly. “I understand, I’m not the most open of books but, we could do a sort of exchange. To pass the time.”

With that, Angela perked up. Moira relaxed into her company and they chatted almost as if they had forgotten the circumstances around them.

“Are you telling me you’re willing to spill your secrets?” Angela asked, a wicked glint in her eyes. “Honesty hour, if you will?”

Moira pouted coyly.

“I will divulge what you ask of me. Though I can assure you, I’m not especially interesting.”

Angela waved her finger in disagreement.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

She muttered a quick apology to excuse herself as she slipped down the wall and laid flat on the floor, staring up at the high ceiling.

“My back was starting to hurt.” She explained. She stretched out, trying to get comfortable. “So, I can ask anything I’d like?”

“Whatever you’d like.”

After a moment’s decision, Angela spoke again.

“I’ve been curious about something for a while. I know it’s none of my business, but I’d re-”

“Ask away, Angela. Anything, remember?” Moira’s heart had begun to race again.

“Well, alright,” She paused. “It’s about your eyes.”

Moira could see the nerves prickling within her.

“What happened to them? I, of course, I do not wish to be offensive. Just curious. I am sorry if I’ve overstepped…”

There was a longer, less comfortable pause. Moira looked over her colleague’s face, but Angela’s eyes were avoiding hers.

“They’ve always been this way.” She said finally. “What did you _think_ happened?”

Angela seemed unsettled by the question. Moira sighed and reached down to pat her on the shoulder as reassurance.

“Don’t fret. I know what you think happened.” Moira had heard the rumours flying around, so this topic had come as no surprise. “I don’t blame you either, it certainly sounds like something I might do. There’s no doubt I’m perfectly capable of trying. But no, they’ve always been this colour, for as long as I remember.”

“I’m sorry if that was too personal,” Angela said quietly, “and I’m sorry for even entertaining the rumours. I should have asked you sooner.”

Moira shrugged it off with a smile.

“My turn, then.”

“Alright. Don’t be too hard on me.” Angela said sweetly.

Moira could hear blood rushing in her ears as well as her thundering heartbeat. She was going to have a nightmarish headache when she got home, from both the heat around them and the stress of navigating their conversation.

“Do you like me?”

Angela whipped her head around and propped herself up on her elbows, eyebrows raised at the question. Despite the warmth, Moira felt cold. Her heart became a lump in her throat which fell to the pit of her stomach. Oh, how she despaired over that question and what a fool she was for asking. Her hands were sweating, so she rubbed them on her pants and rested them in her lap, eagerly awaiting Angela’s reply.

With the airflow weak, it was deadly quiet. Moira waited with bated breath but Angela took her time to cobble together a response. Every second took Moira closer to panic and once it crept in she reeled through her options. Should she apologise? Change the subject or, admit her feelings? _Kiss_ her? Moira dug her nails into the skin of her palms with worry, hoping Angela’s silence wasn’t as damning as it felt.

“I often think of asking you a similar question.”

Angela sat up and shuffled back over to Moira, sitting beside her with her legs hugged to her chest.

“When you’re as cold or harsh as you are sometimes, it makes me wonder if I’ve upset you in some way. But I think there’s an awful lot more to you than what you allow me to see.” She reached out and let her fingers trace Moira’s chin, tilting her head and forcing her their eyes to meet. “And I want to see.”

Moira’s face felt so hot it stung. Angela was close enough to count each of Moira’s freckles.

“I do like you. You intrigue me, Moira. I-”

Angela was interrupted by a sudden total loss of light. In pitch black, the two of them stared, drinking in each other’s silhouettes in the silence. Moira could feel Angela’s breath on her lips and she dared to touch her golden hair, tucking some neatly behind her ear. Seconds later, the hum of the airflow returned in full force and the lights flickered on.

“Looks like we’re saved.” Moira said plainly. Angela broke away, sighing relaxedly and edging sideways so that her head leant against Moira’s shoulder.

“Super. Lena must be here.” Angela said, smiling tiredly.

Moira realised how tired she felt herself. The soft weight of Angela against her was comforting.

“Angela, I know I can come across as a bit of,” She paused, “of a total arse, at times. But it isn’t my intention. Might I suggest we continue our game, perhaps at a later date?”

With a grin, Angela held onto Moira’s arm and hugged it tightly.

“Starting Monday, we can get to know each other better.” She closed her eyes and yawned. “After we get this research done.”

Moira laughed.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got a copy of 'Chemical', you might notice there are a few minor edits here and there that won't match the Zine. These just improve the flow of the piece but don't worry, they change nothing of the plot.
> 
> Also, I am almost sure I never gave this a title until I came to post this here, but it may lead us into a sequel which sure sounds fun, right?


End file.
